The Five Wells
(This was written by a user on the /x/ boards named Eightynine. The truth of this story is unknown at the current time of this writing.) It's going to take me a while to write all this down because I am still a little scared, which is surprising, to say the least. Met a new friend by a local pond this morning while fishing. His name was Eddie... Eddie Lee... I will never forget that name. We chilled talked for a bit, then decided we were going to go look for "The Hanging Tree" that our city was built around. Apparently tons of people were hung here, and its a hot spot for scary shit. It was like 10 minutes before noon when we decided to leave our poles and go look for the tree. Apparently there are 5 wells that form a pentagram around this tree each 100yrds from the tree. Our town has a lot civil war shit and weird native American traditions that don't make any sense. I mean it sounds stupid really, Civil War, Native Americans and pentagrams sounds like a plot to a bad movie. I had been to one of the wells, it is right next to the highway on the other side of town. Apparently during the walk to the next well, you'll become so scared you don't ever make it far enough to find anything. If you only know where 1 well is the other wells could be in any direction and same with the tree. We make our way through the woods aiming towards the highway. We agreed while walking that starting at the already known well, then looking for one of the more secluded wells was the best idea. then using the "map feature" on my HTC Evo I would mark the locations and we would decide where the best place to look for the tree was. After about 10 minutes of us chatting and explaining other scary shit that has happened to us we can hear and see the highway. We walk along the shoulder until we reach the city hall where the well is located outside of. It's really really dilapidated, not taken care of and I don't think anyone is allowed near it. I mark it on my map and we head into the woods... We take a look at the map and the woods are about a square mile. Not large by any means, we should certainly be able to find what we are looking for. We start walking towards the center of the woods figuring that was going to be our best shot, I have my phone out looking at it the whole time trying to guess where a 100 yard pentagram would fit in those woods knowing exactly where one well is to use it as a reference point. I hear Eddie say that he sees something ahead in the clearing, it looked like an old, tiny, little barn maybe where they stored hay or tools, its old as fuck and falling apart. Eddie decides he is gonna get on top of it and see if the added height helps his view. After boosting Eddie's fat ass up on top of this old shack immediately he says "Dude I think I fucking see one!" I didn't believe him. He hopped right down and took off running into the woods. I followed right behind. When we get to it both of us stop and catch our breath... It's certainly old as fuck. It's covered in shells and brownish red stone, with thick black mold growing on it. The shells strike me as out of place because I live near no oceans, and they are definitely salt water shells, not the little spiral shells you find in the fossils around here. On 1 side of the square based well looked to be a worn down SS Nazi bird with a really weird looking star in its chest, it's really faded, but the star looked to be made out of 4 nails or tacks, With the head of the first nail at the 12 o'clock position the second nail at the 10:30 position, the 3rd at 9:00, and the 4rth at 7:30... I'll draw it and post it along with this. ANYWAY. I look at my phone and mark it on the map... we now have 2 directions to look in so that we can find the tree. We decide we are going to start in between both wells, then walk 150ish yards 1 direction and 300 yards back in the other direction if we don't find the tree... I wish we would have never found that stupid fucking tree. I wish I had never met Eddie... And I wish my hands would stop shaking so I could write this faster. The first direction we ventured in led us to the tree. It was massive in comparison to the trees around it, there were names? or words maybe carved into it that were no longer readable... and there was one arm that stuck out that looked like it could have hung 4 people side by side... all the other arms shot straight into the sky littered in yellow-green and brown leaves. Both of us were silent just gawking at the tree, there was a weird feeling in the air. I wasn't surprised, supposedly tons of people were hung here, and I am willing to bet they are buried very shallowly right around the tree... I was about to say something when we heard a LARGE branch snap towards the top of the tree. Me and Eddie both looked at each other with bug eyes, Eddie mouthed to me "What. the. Fuck?" again another snap and now rustling in the tree, its LARGE whatever it is, and it's getting louder the longer we sit there frozen in fear. It now dawns on me that HE was climbing down the tree. I got a sense of calm about me and was no longer frozen in fear, Eddie looked over at me he still looked terrified, his eyes locked on mine and slowly made their way above my head. Calm was now fucking gone. Something was behind me. I walked slowly towards Eddie, and then turned around. There before us stood what appeared to be a very sickly man. He had a long beard, and no hair on the top of his head. His eyes were black; solid black. He looked to be about 7 and a half feet tall. He had a Blue wool coat on with shiny brass buttons. It was not buttoned up and obviously was made for a human so it didn't fit correctly. On his chest were scars all over, from bullet holes to stab wounds, all grotesquely healed scars that were not properly treated. The scars went down his chest and to his feet. He had 2 sets of knees, he collapsed one set of knees backwards so that he was at eye level with us. He wasn't interested in me, he was locked on Eddie. He was still stuck there frozen in fear. Its mouth opened, just a black hole. No teeth. No tongue. Nothing. Just black. And the sound that came out was not at all what I expected. "Why do you threaten me so?" I was completely confused. For a split second he glanced at me and he said "You are of no concern, don't be afraid XXXXX" he called me something but I didn't quite understand it. So I will sound it out for you. (DELL EWW RYE ON) dellurian? I just stood there, I was afraid to move, talk, or anything. He looked back at Eddie and started talking towards Eddie, it was really long winded and he used a lot of words that I didn't know. To sum it up he said that he made his way back here to die and that he was absolutely pissed off that Eddie had followed him here. He kept calling Eddie robert though. Eddie fell to his knees and started crying and saying sorry and that he'd never come back, and that he had never seen him before and didn't know that he was here and certainly wasn't following him. To which he responded "I can smell the lies in your blood" and he sniffed twice really hard. That was the scariest thing I have ever seen, I thought for sure I was about to see him get murdered. He started yelling now at Eddie. Immediately Eddie started crying harder and harder... Eddies tune changed this time, he was saying he was sosorry for what he had done, and that he had dragged me into it. He begged to be spared, but it didn't respond. Its knees raised again putting him back at full height and on its neck lines appeared (looked like gills, but with pointy ridges) and the flared up making him turn from a sickly looking man into a horrifying beast. The gills shook as he took a stride towards Eddie. I looked to my side where Eddie was and he was gone. I looked behind me and saw him running through the woods. I took off after him, I lost sight of him but he was headed right for the pond so I just kept running never looked back. I got to the pond and my pole was gone and so was my chair, I didn't fucking care I just wanted to get the fuck out of there. I still didn't look back just headed straight for my truck. That is when I saw his body. It was Eddie, face down. No blood no sign of a struggle just like he stopped running went limp and slid a few feet coming to rest in a shallow pile of leaves. I knelt down next to him preparing to flip him over and see him horribly mutilated or something, I tapped him and asked if he was okay. No response... I used to be an athletic Trainer in highschool, so I checked his pulse and his pupils before flipping him. He didn't have a concussion, and his heart beat was there but it was very faint. I checked for bones protruding the skin and found none so I decided it was going to be best if I got him to the hospital immediately and that I couldn't wait for an ambulance to try to find us in the woods. I took off my jacket, I laid it out on the ground and I rolled Eddie onto it, holding the arms of my jacket like a wheel barrow I dragged Eddie the remaining 100 or so feet to my truck. I let the tailgate down and I lifted Eddie by his chest and eventually got him into the back of my truck... I couldn't just drive with him back there not tied down, it's all gravel roads for about a mile, he would have been in far worse shape than now when I arrived, so I put his arms in an x across his chest put my jacket on him, and zipped it up, but didn't put his arms down the sleeves. I tied the sleeves to the side of the truck so that he wouldn't move too much; I even used a bungy cord to tether him towards the tailgate so that his head couldn't smack the cab of my truck causing injury. Very slowly I drove the gravel roads checking on him over my shoulder every few seconds, once I hit the highway I booked it. I arrived at the hospital and parked in the middle of the ER pull through. Had a cop get out and tell me I can't leave my truck there. I said "Well then where should I dump this body?!" He looked confused put his hand on his gun and approached my truck bed slowly he looked in and asked what had happened, I met him fishing he left a little before I did, and I found him like this on the way to my truck I explained to him. He got on his walkie talkie and called for immediate assistance, like clockwork a whole swarm of nurses and doctors and paramedics all came out to check on Eddie. They got him a room and started doing tests. It was now about 2:00pm I stayed in his room, honestly because I was scared to go home, I lived about half a mile from the first well. As soon as my ass hit the chair in the hospital room I fell asleep. Must have been the stress or something. When I woke up, Eddie was gone. I walked into the lobby and asked where he was. He was getting x-rays of his spine done. A few more hours passed, not sure what time it is now my phone was dead. (my HTC evo has a battery life of like 6 hours on a good day, and I was using the map shit so my screen was on for most of the day.) Eddie gets wheeled back in and I start asking questions, apparently they have no idea who Eddie is, he has no identification. They start asking me all sorts of questions like does he do drugs, does he have any allergies or medical conditions and I just kept explaining that I met him this morning and found him like that. Another person comes in the room with a manilla folder, opens it up and puts the x-rays on the light screen thingy. He points at what I would guess was the lower part of Eddies spine and there is a big black dot in the middle of his spine. They say that it's about 1/2inch in diameter and that it was probably metal. They were going to do exploratory surgery because they didn't think it could be removed. They told me because I wasn't family that I wasn't allowed to stay in the room any longer and that visiting hours are between 9am and 2pm. That I wouldn't be privileged with anymore information. I walked outside the hospital, it was kind of grey outside and cold. I got in my truck and got on the highway to go home. As I was driving home I was going over everything that had happened. I had so many questions and no answers. Who was Eddie? Why didn't he have an ID? Did he really know who that thing was?! Eddie is possibly 150 years old?! Eddie knew that he was putting me in danger and he begged for me to be spared. I felt so confused and then I thought maybe he'd parked his car along the gravel road by the pond. Do I dare drive the road at night? I was terrified once again. Shaking, trembleing and my breathing was labored. I approached the gravel road, and parked in the shoulder and tried to pull myself together. I lit a cigarette, put my truck in drive and cruised down the gravel road. I figured the cigarette would force me to breathe since my breathing was no longer involuntary. I passed where my truck was parked and the woods no longer seemed like a safe haven like when I was a kid. I used to spend my days playing in the woods and fishing. Those woods were now hell... and I was in purgatory on this shitty gravel road. I came around the bend about 50 feet from where I was parked and my headlights lit up a little red honda civic hatchback. No one was in the car. I parked with my headlights aimed towards the woods so that I could see if something was approaching. I felt the muffler of the honda, cold as ice. This car has been here for a while. I tried my best to see inside the car but couldn't really make out anything, there was a tackle box a few books and an umbrella. I felt for the handle and pulled. The car door opened. I sat inside and started looking in the middle console for anything change gum wrappers half a pack of smokes and an empty big gulp. I grabbed the books, and they were all about the civil war, and the confederacy. Eddie's racist ass even had a confederate flag folded up in the backseat. It suddenly dawned on me that this might not even be Eddie's car. I am a fucking idiot, I just broke into someones car, now I am gonna have some redneck hillbilly come running out of the woods with a fishing-pole and a shotgun and I know he's gonna say "You got a pretty mouth boy! SQUEAL LIKE A PIG!" and that's when I saw it on the floorboard by the gas pedal. It was a worn brown leather wallet. I opened it and there was Eddies ID. The name on the ID didn't say Eddie. I started crying when I read the words Robert on the ID and saw his picture next to it. Eddie's name was Robert, Edward was his middle name. I put the wallet in my pocket and got out of the civic. I locked the doors and closed it up. As soon as the door shut I heard a loud cracking from the woods and leaves rustling. I'm pretty sure at this point if I had eaten at all today, I would have shit my pants. I hopped in my truck and slammed the door and without even looking threw it in drive and sped to the hospital. I got to the hospital and said that I had gone back to investigate at the pond and discovered Eddie's car... I'd found his wallet. They thanked me and the cop out front who remembered me from earlier was even following me around because he was curious about the whole thing. They walked me to his room where they were going to finish filling out papers, they said that he would be out of surgery shortly and that I should stick around. I waited, I certainly wasn't going anywhere near that fucking place again. About 20 minutes passed, and they wheeled Eddie back into the room. They said they had removed the object but it had left Eddie in a coma. They brought out the metal object in a bio-hazard bag and asked if it looked familiar. Before today I would have said no. But I knew exactly what it was because I had seen it only about an hour or so ago in one of Robert's books. It was a Civil War Minie. I told them what it was and they laughed at me. I was confused... The cop looked at me Robert's Id in hand and said "You are telling me that Robert E Lee the III, was shot today by bullet 150 years old from the civil war? Do you know how stupid you sound." I couldn't handle everything that had happened, I thought I was going crazy, I laughed to myself and said yeah that does sound crazy, but it really does look like one. They told me that it was time for me to go, thanked me again for my help and sent me on my way. I was so terrified I couldn't go home... Maybe I'd just sleep in my truck, at least its safe out here... I didn't know what was going to happen or what I was going to do... I stuck my hand in my pocket to reach for my keys, and my heart stopped. I pulled out of my pocket, a civil war minie... I fell to my knees and started gasping for air. I was so scared, I was looking around making sure it wasn't there, I was crying and begging it to stop. The light in the parking lot popped a few times and turned off... This was it... It was going to be the end... Eddie got us both killed. I looked up towards the light and noticed that I could see the stars extremely well. I saw a shooting star dart across the sky for a split second, and as soon as it was, it was gone and so was my fear. I stopped crying and my breathing returned to normal. I had an overwhelming sense of calm rush over me, I got in my car and drove home. I parked in my driveway, the woods at my back. I got out of my truck, walked towards my tailgate, and looked at the woods. I didn't know what to think anymore, I had the minie in my pocket, tumbling it in my hand. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it a little closer. I sighed a loud sigh and in my head I said I am so sorry. That's when I heard leaves rustling again. It was loud, and I started to panic but noticed that the sound was fading, it was getting further away. So I am now here, 2 packs of smokes down, hands still shaking, thinking about the whole thing. I might start packing tomorrow, and get a new place. I don't know what to do. Other posts from Eightynine : (chorological) Post 1 I'm trying to hurry I am sorry. I can get pictures tomorrow, I honestly was so excited I didn't care just wanted to keep going deeper. I have to go get more cigarettes and some fresh air I'll be back in about 30 mins. Post 2 I'm back and I am writing again sorry for the delay. Post 3 I live in between Dallas and Fort Worth in Texas. Post: 4 Kennedale Why the fuck would there be Sumerian symbols in Texas? Tellurian, so he basically called me an earthling? Are you implying that this thing was an alien? I'm going to go back to the second well tomorrow and take pictures. I'm also going to take the minie and leave it back at the tree. Post 5 The thought honestly never crossed my mind, it inspired fear like nothing I have ever felt. Almost as if I wasn't in control of my body anymore. So there is a blood hungry ALIEN that told me he means me no harm but is obviously watching me, and you think I should approach him? Post 6 I'm preparing for nightmares. Captcha: Inevitable ily Post 7 I didn't think to get a picture of the bullet. The flash on my phone blows dick and renders EVERY single fucking photo unusable too. I used the light from my monitor to snap a shot. I can get better pictures tomorrow, when there aren't people sleeping. I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight. So I may go get pictures first thing when the sun comes up. Should I bring anything, I am going to leave a note saying where I went in case I don't come back. That is all I can really think of... Forgot to put the picture on the post. (merged) Post 8 It'll be sometime tomorrow, I am not sure when, probably first thing depends on how I sleep tonight. No work tomorrow so I plan on using up all the daylight I can in those woods. 32.615863,-97.239618 coords to the pond, there is a quarry near there as well, but its deep as fuck and I am terrified of heights, I avoid it like the plague, apparently lots of weird shit happens there too. Post 9 I decided to lay down, and watch TV and try to fall asleep. Heard rustling outside in the backyard and all my dogs are freaked out now, and won't go anywhere near the dog door. I am contemplating waking people up... I am so fucking scared. Post 10 That says its in Hondo Texas. I have never heard of Hondo, I gave the coordinates to the pond earlier. Now I am scared that tomorrows trip is going to end badly. Should I get my gun from my brothers, he lives about 3 miles away. It will be in the morning, no fucking way I am going out there now. End of posts from the author.... Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal